Catnip
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: Oneshot! Amu has a present for Ikuto and Yoru...she wasn't expecting to get anything in return, much less to be covered in catnip and pinned against a wall...just what is Ikuto planning to do with her now? Amuto!


_**Okay, so this story came a lot faster then I thought it would. Again it's a oneshot, but I think you'll like it anyway. I'd like to thank all the people to reviewed my last story, I wasn't expecting such wonderful reviews from such a small section. Truely you are all wonderful!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**_

Catnip

Amu couldn't believe it; she was actually out _looking_ for Ikuto…of her own free will!

If she hadn't made that silly little promise she could be sitting in the garden having tea with her blond dream man.

But a promise is a promise, she reminded herself with a swift glance at the plastic grocery bag she was carrying.

Miki, her little blue chara, was sitting comfortably on her shoulder scribbling away at her tiny sketch book, while Ran was using the bag as a swing. Her last chara, Su, had opted to stay behind in favor of cleaning Amu's bedroom.

The further Amu walked, the more irritated she became, and for good reason. She'd never dreamed it would be this difficult to find the annoying boy. She had also come to the sad realization that she had no idea where to even start looking for the teenager.

He was usually the one to come to her, after all. And now that she actually _wanted_ to see him, he was nowhere to be found.

It was starting to get dark as well, and she had come to the realization that she would not be giving her gift over anytime soon.

Deciding that she'd give him the bag next time he showed up, she spun around to head home-only to find herself practically kissing someone's chest.

A male someone with an extremely well defined chest, she was quick to note. Large hands settled on her hips to prevent her from taking a nasty fall. "Amu," A familiar voice sounded close to her ear, "What are you doing out so late?" The voice was deep and silky with a slight purring accent and Amu was sure that if a cat could talk, he would have _that_ voice.

When she looked up her suspicions were confirmed as those dark orbs locked onto hers. "Ikuto!" She exclaimed, drawing back and placing her hands on her hips, and ignoring the part of her that wished she'd never moved and that he was still holding her. "I've been looking all over for you!"

An ebony eyebrow arched and thin lips twitched, "Have you now? Whatever for?"

Amu blushed at the look and brought the bag in front of her as a distraction. She tore her eyes away from the handsome young man to settle on his guardian chara.

The little guy was a mini copy of Ikuto -black hair with blue high lights, dark eyes, and a mischievous smirk; although this version also had cat ears, a tail, and paws.

Yoru perked up at her attention, eyes trained on the bag as if it were a tasty looking bird "Is that…?" He asked, practically salivating at whatever it was he thought was held in the sack.

Amu smiled brightly, and nodded her head, "I promised didn't I? It's only one bag though." She warned.

He didn't seem to care as he dove towards his prize, a devilish grin curving his lips and revealing his tiny fangs.

"You can't just take it you thief!" Ran protested loudly, also diving forward to grab the other side of the object.

"Ran!" Amu chastised, but she was ignored.

"Can to, she bought it for me." Yoru yowled back, tugging sharply at the object, his tail slashing through the air in short, sharp movements.

"Yeah, but she didn't give it to you yet." The little pink chara yelled, tugging right back.

Amu made a desperate swipe at them, but the valiant attempt was thwarted as the two simply moved further into the air and out of her reach. The poor redhead was left clutching the discarded plastic bag that had been dangling between the two chara.

Seething, Amu dropped the sack and watched the tug of war with ill disguised annoyance.

Yoru hissed and snapped at Ran with his fangs in warning, "It's mine." He growled possessively.

"Careful, Yoru you don't want to-" Ikuto's words of wisdom were cut short when the plastic bag sealing the kitten chara's precious treat was ripped in half.

Strongly scented leaves rained down on the small redhead and her second chara, who appeared frozen in surprise.

A long moment passed in which everyone stared at the two girls' draped in catnip.

The silence was broken when Amu let out a series of small sneezes, sending puffs of leaves into the air.

Ran was hovering nearby, ringing her hands as she watched her owner and sister with worry.

When Amu's sneezing stopped she looked up- an apology on her lips- only to freeze like a deer caught in headlights. Ikuto was watching her, only the look on his face was one she'd never seen before. His eyes were completely black and there was an almost wild aura coming from him. His cat ears were out and at attention, while his tail swept back and forth in a lazy fashion.

Au was struck by just how much he looked like a cat, a predator. And if the way he was eyeing her like an exotic treat was any indication, then Amu was his prey.

"Ikuto?" She questioned hesitantly, taking a cautious step back. The feral grin on that too handsome face sent shivers down her spine. She was just about to turn and flee when she was tackled from the side.

It took a moment for what happened to sink in.

Yoru had side swiped her, rolling away with Miki clutched firmly in his paws. Ikuto used the distraction to stake his own claim, grabbing Amu's arm and spinning them both around in order to pin Amu against a nearby wall.

The move left the poor girl breathless and dazed. Sure she'd known -logically- that Ikuto could move like that, but she hadn't been expecting _that_.

Amu was dimply aware that Ikuto was purring loudly as he rubbed his cheek against hers, nuzzled into her throat, nibbled at her ear, and lapped at her neck. His hands and lips were _everywhere_ and Amu was embarrassed to discover how _good _it felt.

Claws and fangs teased at her flesh and tugged at her hair. He was demanding and firm, yet gentle and always careful not to hurt her.

AT one point Amu had thought to protest, but that thought was quickly overthrown by the cat boy's frantic mouth against hers.

She was lost in a sea of new sensations and Ikuto's urgent kisses. Then everything fell apart as a bucket of icy water splashed down on them.

Ikuto leapt away, hissing his displeasure, his ears flat against his hair and his soggy tail lashing from side to side in agitation.

Amu stood there for a long moment, her mind reeling with everything that had just happened. Ran hovered over her, her hands still holding the bucket she'd used in way of a weapon.

It didn't take long for Amu's mind to settle into a confused panic. She grabbed the thoroughly dazed Miki from Yoru's devious clutches …and ran.

One thing was certain; Amu was _never _buying catnip again.

**_Well now, what do you think? Also, if you have a story idea you want me to write or you have a prompt for me then please feel free to give me suggestions. You can be expecting at least one more oneshot from me (at the least) and it will be under the name: Cat Toy._**

**_Review!_**


End file.
